I Love You Even Still
by Soapytoast
Summary: But if I can't change your mind, then no one will. Gilbert is still in love with Arthur, even years after having his heartbroken. When he returns to town out of the blue can some day time drinking give them closure? (PrUK)


Tears pricked his eyes as the familiar face walked through the door.

Why had Ludwig insisted on having the bar open during the day, hardly anybody ever came in then. And now this.

How long had it been since he'd last seen that man. He remembered the morning he left, it had been like any other. "See you tomorrow," the voice had called from the doorway. The only thing that had been different was the sensation he had in his gut, later confirmed, there was no tomorrow for them.

The man seated himself at the bar, he was still the same. Thick eyebrows, somehow accented by the heavy liner he wore under his vivid green eyes. Upon seeing him they widened, "Gilbert? Still working here I see."

"Ja, but I'm a manager now," he chuckled slightly. He glanced down the bar, he co-worker Feliks mouthed to him, are you okay? Nodding, he needed to pull himself together. "It's been ages since you've been in town. How long are you around for?"

Arthur bit his lip gently, rotating the metal piercing. It was new since the last time.

"Just for a day or two. Thought I might check out some of my old haunts, bring back some memories."

Gilbert paused and started to pour out a pint. The English pale ale they had on tap had been Arthur's favourite in the past. He slid the heavy frothy glass across the wooden counter.

"Ta love. That's what I needed," his fingers clasped around it, knuckles whitening slightly from his tight grip. "So… how are you, are you seeing anyone these days?"

Gilbert tried to make eye contact, which Arthur fiercely avoided. A rosy tint lit up his pale skin.

"Nein," not since you left, he thought. The look he received in return was disbelieving. Weren't you the one who always talked about wanting all kinds of different experiences? Travel, work, boyfriends.

"Right, and I didn't just break up with someone either," Arthur snorted through a gulp of his beer. Through his sarcasm Gilbert could tell the man was vying for some sympathy. Stop trying to feel sorry for yourself.

"Whose heart did you, like, totally break this time?" Feliks chirped from down the bar. Gilbert was thankful for his college. Ever protective. He had only just started working at the bar at the time of his and Arthur's split, it was impressive enough that Feliks recognised him.

"He broke up with me," Arthur replied shortly, "I can never keep the good ones around for long."

He gave Gilbert a knowing glance. What was that supposed to mean, Arthur had been the one to break his heart. Even now, looking at the roguish man he felt his heart palpitate.

"That's just what you think." The severity of his tone surprised him, he was more like his uptight little brother than he meant to be.

Arthur face portrayed a bewildered expression across his hulking furrowed brows. If only he knew how he'd waited for him. Finding out he'd skipped town had be heart breaking. Made even worse as apparently everyone else knew besides him.

"You've changed Gil," Arthur commented, draining the last of the amber liquid. Seamlessly he took the glass and refilled it. In a way he had changed, grown older and matured. No longer feeling he needed to dye his hair a 'natural' colour or get into fights every other week. "Nice to see you finally got that tattoo. Though."

"Ja! Got to show off mein awesome Prussian ancestry." He flexed the Black Eagle adorning his toned bicep. Secretly he was hoping that he would impress the man with more than just his ink.

"Bet the girls go crazy for that." Lament rising a clear film over his green eyes.

Dumbfounded Gilbert returned to polishing glasses behind the bar. He was gay. They'd dated. Why would he care in the slightest if girls went crazy for it?

As he turned back around he saw the pint glass empty again, that was a bit too quick for his liking. Refilling it slowly this time he noticed the blonde slumped onto the bar.

"Not drunk already? How unawesome." He joked to mask his concern, Arthur had always had a low tolerance for alcohol and his particular favourite beer was around 3% stronger than the average, bordering on a barley wine.

Arthur shot him a filthy look, gulping down from the glass. Seemingly not caring about the trails of beer making their way out of the sides of his mouth. "What wass her name again, that Hungarian harpy?"

Did he mean Liz? It was hard to understand him over his slur.

"Don't think I didn't see. She was all over you."

What on earth was he talking about, Elizaveta was like a little sister to him. Don't tell me this fool. "You think I was cheating on you? The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is not a cheat"

"Sure…" Even as he was about to pass out the distrust lingered in his voice. Gilbert examined the drunkard on his bar with a sense of exasperation. Cautiously he prodded the man's head, he was definitely out cold.

"Feliks, can you cover the bar for a minute?" Hopping over the counter as he spoke he lifted the man onto his back. His polish friend nodded, blushing slightly.

It had been too easy to carry the man back up to the flat above the bar but Arthur had always been light. Lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully the man who'd caused him years of grief and heartbreak look almost angelic. Gently, Gilbert placed his lips to Arthur's beer stained cheek.

"Ich liebe dich. You'll see, I'll change your mind."

 **Inspired by 'If I Can't Change Your Mind' by Sugar. Lyrics used in description belong to Bob Mould.**


End file.
